This invention relates generally to paint protection devices and more particularly to temporary paint covers for door hardware.
Door hardware already installed on a door prior to painting is difficult to protect against paint being inadvertently applied to the hardware either by brushing, dropping or overspray. This is a problem when a space is being repainted and is typically a problem even in new construction since the door hardware is already applied to many prehung doors or since it is easier to install the door hardware prior to painting, and especially more economical from a building standpoint.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to paint close to the knob base plate, hinge and deadbolt escutcheon plate. This frequently results in paint being inadvertently brushed on these items which must subsequently be removed either by scraping or steel wooling. This also frequently damages the paint around the particular component which requires a repetition of the painting operation. When the door and/or wall around the door are painted by spraying, the overspray frequently settles on the various components of the door hardware. This requires that the door hardware be immediately wiped or the dried paint removed later by scraping or steel wooling. Again, not only is this unsatisfactory, but clean-up process is time consuming and expensive.